Jasper's First Slip
by Paramore-Fan-Says-Hi
Summary: Title says it all. Jasper's first slip, Alice is there to help him cope.


**Heehee.**

_Jasper's POV_

I paced the house. We had found it yesterday, and we had agreed to stay in it until the storm was over. We were looking for the Cullen's. No luck yet. The house was beat up badly. Several upstairs windows were missing, there was a hole in the ceiling, and the far side of the house was black from a long-ago fire. Alice had left to pick some things up from the store. Probably clothes, because we had both been wearing the same clothes for three days. The reason I was pacing was because I was getting restless. I felt like I _needed_ the human blood. Alice had left, swearing she'd be back ASAP, but she had been gone for over an hour. I paced back and forth, back and forth. We had been living the vegetarian lifestyle for a few weeks now, and it was much easier for Alice than it was for me, but every time I resisted human blood, Alice would squeal with happiness. This was what made it worth it. But while she was away, it was harder. I hoped and prayed that no human would come, because if they did... I shuddered. I had also only known Alice for a few weeks, and I already felt like I loved her. I just couldn't tell her. What if she didn't love me? What is she rejected me? What is she just walked out? Never to look back at me again? These questions were just a few of the ones running through my mind as the knock sounded on the door, and the scent filled my nose.

_Alice's POV_

I smelt it before I saw it. I dropped my bags and ran. The rain was soaking me, and all our new clothes, but I didn't care. I yanked on the door handle. It was locked, naturally. I wished that we had picked a house that had windows on the bottom floor still. I ran up a tree and barrelled through a window frame into the upstairs corridor. I flew down the stairs, and into the living room of the battered house. Sure enough, he was bent over a little girl, and I assumed it was her blood that covered his hands. I approached him slowly. "Don't." He said. He had never done this before, never slipped, never blocked me out. I stood in silence, unsure of what to do. I started walking towards him again, and he kept his head down. I knelt at his side, I opened my mouth to say something, but he interrupted me. "Don't. Come. Near. Me." He said each word as if it were it's own sentence. "Jasper, please." These two words, meant to sooth him, only made him angrier. He hit me with his arm, and I flew into the wall that was behind me, and it cracked down the middle. I closed my eyes. "I said don't!" He yelled. I leaned my head back and kept my eyes closed. Waiting. He stared at me, his eyes softening, and then he realized that he had just threw me into a wall. He rushed over to me, his eyes were a bloody crimson, I knew this, I didn't have to open my eyes. They had only just started turning gold. He didn't seem to know what to do now. I opened my eyes and looked into his eyes.

_Jasper's POV_

She stared into my eyes. I frantically searched for something, anything. My hands kept darting out, not touching anything. "Alice... I'm so sorry... what... do you need something?" I asked, trying to help the best I could. She shook her head no, making a gesture and telling me to calm down. "I should've seen this. Why didn't I see this?" She mumbled. I realized now that she was taking the blame all on herself. "Don't blame yourself..." I told her. "Who else is there to blame? If I had been here... it would have been different." She sniffed unnecessarily. "Why would you blame yourself! It was me! Not you!" I shouted. I got up and picked up the dead girl lying in the middle of the floor. I went outside and into the forest. I buried her there, and I went back home. The living room was empty. I went over to the stairs and climbed up them, expecting to see Alice up there waiting for me. She wasn't there. In a panic, I ran outside. Her temporary car was missing. She had left. She was gone. I sat on the step, defeated. I sobbed on the step, the rain creating fake tears on my face. At half-past midnight, a car pulled into the driveway. I stayed where I was. Alice came out of the car and walked over to me, sitting next to me. The rain matted down her hair and clothes. She stared straight ahead. I gingerly put my hand to her face, using the back of my hand to brush away the hair that was sticking to her cheek. She turned to look at me. I let my hand linger on her face for a few more seconds before it dropped back to my side. "I don't deserve you." I said. "Hardly." Was her reply. "What do you mean, hardly?" I asked. "I mean hardly. You said that you didn't deserve me and I said hardly. It doesn't need explaining." She said. "Oh. Okay." I said, confused. She sighed. "I think you deserve so much more than _this_." She gestured to herself. "I think not. I deserved what I had before... horror. How could you stand being with me?" I asked. She made a face, and took a deep breath. "Listen. I can stand being with you because _I Love You."_ I gasped a bit. She had actually said it. I had always imagined that I would be the first to say it, that she would hug me and tell me she loved me too, but life never seems to work out the way I think it will. Alice moved her head so she was staring straight ahead again. I sat in silence. Alice sighed, and she started to get up. I pulled her back down, and she landed with a plop on the soaked wood. She looked at me. "What?" She asked. "I – I love you to. I always have." I watched her face warily. Her face went from sad to pure bliss, and she threw herself at me and kissed me. I caught her in my arms and held her there as I kissed her back with such intensity I felt as if I were about to pass out. She pulled away from me. "It feels so good." She moaned. Just the sound of her voice set me off a bit. "What feels so good?" I asked. "You don't know?" She asked, leaning in so her face was inches from mine, her dove eyes questioning. "No... why? What feels good?" I asked. She giggled, pulling away again. I frowned. "You feel good, silly." She giggled, the rain dripping down her smiling face. "I feel good?" I questioned, this made no sense to me. "Yes, do I feel good?" She asked, and she leaned in and let her lips linger on mine, then she pulled away again. "You feel wonderful." I said, finally understanding. "I love you." I said again. It felt good coming out of my mouth. She kissed me and we rolled off the soaked deck and into the grass. She sat up, straddling my lap. "Guess what." She said excitedly. "What?" I asked. She frowned. "I said guess." I made a face. "You won the lottery. We're rich." I guessed, just for the heck of it. Her frown deepened. "Sometime I wonder if _your _the psychic." She mused. I jumped up, and she landed on the wet grass. "Are you kidding me Alice!?" I screamed. She shook her head, looking at me like I had lost my mind. "Oh my god! We're rich!" I yelled. She stood up. She bent my head down. "Sh." She hushed me, and kissed my lips. I kissed her back eagerly, and I felt her face mold into an expression of surprise. Her lips parted and I felt her tongue trace my bottom lip. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I pulled her up so her legs were wrapped around my waist. She leaned her head back and I kissed her neck. She reclaimed my lips and I parted mine so she could snake her tongue in. She moaned and I put her down. She made a face. "How much, Ali?" I asked her, shortening her name. "Ninety Million." She answered. I tackled her to the ground and her laugh like wind chimes echoed through the rain. And for now, everything was alright.


End file.
